


New Moon

by Fullmetalgeassvampire



Category: Karneval
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Original Character(s), POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalgeassvampire/pseuds/Fullmetalgeassvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning to readers!<br/>So far, I have only watched the first two episodes of Karneval, so I won't be able to portray the characters very well. I shall try my hardest, but don't be surprised if they're a little OOC. But I just love Yogi so much I couldn't resist writing this x3<br/>Also thought I should make you aware that this will be a lemon, so clear off now if you don't like that stuff! Can't see how people don't, but oh well! Can't please everybody :P<br/>This is an own character fanfiction, but I will be writing it from the third person. <br/>Oh! This is also my first ever Karneval fanfiction and my first ever OC!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Mika Sasaki (Sasaki is a tricky translation as it has many different kanji writings. However, I like to translate it as these three; assistance, tree and wren. Mika easily translates to 'New Moon', hence the story title xD)  
> Age: 19  
> Hair, eyes, skin: long, layered golden hair, large, round turquoise eyes and lightly tanned skin  
> Fashion: faded denim shorts, white t-shirt and a red hooded jumper  
> I am going to tell the story as if Mika was travelling with Gareki all the time. She saved Nai with him, and if you'll recall the chase scene in episode two; she was with Gareki trying to help Nai. When they were caught, Mika was also paralyzed like Gareki until Yogi came to save them and took them to Airship 2.   
> Right! Now let's get to it ;)

Mika lay stretched out on her bed, her hands behind her head, but her eyes were open. Although her initial appearance was relaxed, Mika was alert and ready for action at any moment. The knife she had tucked safely into her bra proved that. She was not about to be caught off guard again, the last time had been far too close.  
The window to her room was closed, but the curtains were not drawn, allowing a soft shadow of moonlight to spill across the room. It somehow seemed much brighter, being this high in the sky.  
Mika had never been in an airship before, and to be honest she had found the whole experience rather unsettling. Grateful to the man who had saved her and her two friends, she had reached out to shake his hand, only to find herself tucked under his arm and flying hundreds of metres into the sky without any decent explanation!  
The man was a strange one, for starters he had emerged from a giant fluffy cat costume brandishing a sword! Although his timing had been impeccable. One more second, and she and Gareki would probably have been killed. They did have guns pointing at them after all. She owed her life to this man.  
Suddenly, the doors to Mika's room slid open and, startled, she leapt to her feet, swiftly pulling the knife out of her bra and pointing it directly at the intruder. There were no lights on, so the person was a mere black shadow.  
"The hell are you?" Mika said threateningly, sliding off the bed to stand upright. "Show yourself, I'm armed!"  
To her surprise, the intruder turned to face her and held his hands up, on either side of his head. He took a few cautious steps forward.  
"Calm down Mika, it's just me, Yogi,"   
Still unwilling to lower her weapon, Mika didn't move, until the man had walked to stand within the glow of the window. Evidently, it was Yogi, as Mika had never met a man with a stranger fashion taste, or a stranger hairstyle. Even Gareki's odd assortment of clothes couldn't compare!   
Cautiously, she lowered the knife a few inches and Yogi dropped his hands back to his side.   
"Phew! I really thought you were going to slab me there!" he sighed, striding over to the window and gazing, almost transfixed, at the moon.   
Mika felt an annoyed snarl cross her face. The childish aura of Yogi annoyed her considerably.  
"Where's Gareki?" she asked, scowling, tucking the knife back into her bra. "And is Nai safe?"  
"Both fine," Yogi replied lazily, sitting down on the floor and staring out of the window. "Wow I just love it up here!"  
"Where can I find them?" she asked, blatantly ignoring him.   
Yogi sighed exasperatedly and stood up, walking over to her.  
"I'm sorry Mika, but I can't allow you to leave this room. Captain's orders," he said, stopping directly in front of her.   
Rage welled up inside her and she glared defiantly at him.  
"Why?!" she shouted, losing her temper. "Why do I have to stay locked up?"  
"Because there's a chance that you may have come into contact with veruga blood during your encounter with Lady Miné," Yogi continued calmly, somewhat enjoying her angry outburst.   
"But I know I didn't! Gareki was the one who took part in all the action there! I just saved Nai, got him out safely!" Mika continued, feeling more and more frustrated.  
Why had she allowed herself to become separated from Gareki? He would never have allowed her to be treated like this.   
"We have to check Nai and Gareki too," Yogi explained. "It's just caution, you know, however unlikely it is."  
"I'm getting out of here," Mika said, attempting to push past Yogi.   
But the man had a stronger stance than evidently obvious, and Mika found it completely impossible to get around him.  
"I don't think you understand Mika," Yogi said, grabbing both her wrists in one hand and incapacitating her. "I want you to stay in this room."  
"Arghh! You let me go!" Mika yelled, kicking her legs.   
"You have to stay," Yogi continued, his voice low, strong and steady. "So I'll just have to give you a reason to stay."  
And before Mika could protest or reply, she found herself pinned down on the bed she had been lying on, completely defenceless with her hands still held above her head.  
"You're too innocent," Yogi said, a strange new tone creeping into his voice. It made Mika shudder, but not with fear or disgust.   
This was a new feeling for her, completely different. One she had never experienced before. She stuck to her principles; it was new, and therefore she did not like it.  
Mika struggled and squirmed with all her might but she just could not break free of Yogi's grip. Realising her last hope, she opened her mouth to call for Gareki. But before she could make a sound, Yogi had smashed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss.   
Taken aback, Mika could not even fathom what had just happened. So she lay, motionless, unresponsive, until Yogi broke the kiss.   
He stared into her eyes and she found herself staring back, this new feeling growing stronger. It unnerved her, and yet excited her a little. But then realising she felt excited made her even more alarmed and uncomfortable and she could not stop the hot blush that spread across her cheekbones.   
Yogi smiled.  
"You're so cute when you're like this," he said, almost whispering, leaning in closer to her. "I want to make you mine."  
He breathed those last words directly into her ear, and a shiver travelled down her spine because of it. Mika thought she liked the dominant Yogi much better than the childish, casual Yogi. In fact, she was almost tempted to kiss him right here and now. But lack of knowledge held her back, she had no idea what to do in this kind of situation. Confused and angry at herself for being so useless, tears pricked at her eyes.  
"Shhh my love, don't cry," Yogi said, gently kissing her cheek and brushing her hair away from her face with his free hand. "I'll guide you, I promise. All you have to do is follow."  
"But I," Mika said, stumbling over her words. "I don't understand what you want me to do."  
"I'm like a cat," Yogi said with a smirk. "Nyanperona has taught me many things."  
Mika rolled her eyes exasperatedly.   
"When cats want something, they get it," Yogi continued, returning to his dominant ways. "And I want you right here and now. So all you have to do is be. Do you understand now Mika?"  
"Yes," Mika said breathlessly, barely able to believe this was happening.  
It was so unlike her to fall prey to someone as easily as this. Gareki would be furious, and she knew it. But, honestly, right now, she didn't even care.  
Yogi leaned in for another kiss, and this time she responded, putting a hand around his neck and pulling him closer, attempting to kiss back as well as she could. It was clumsy, but it had the desired reaction. A ripple of lust seemed to caress Yogi's body and he quickly straddled her, reaching down to caress her chest.  
Mika gasped at this sudden advance, breaking the kiss. She squirmed underneath him, unsure about this new experience. This only made her realise that, no matter how much she pretended and tried to be tough, strong and clever like Gareki, she was really only as innocent as Nai.   
"Trust me Mika," Yogi said softly, gently stroking and rubbing her breasts. "I would never hurt you."  
At this, Mika relaxed into his touch and the whole sensation suddenly became very pleasurable. Her body jerked to the side as she let out a soft moan, accidentally rolling the both of them off the bed and onto the carpet with a loud thud.   
They both laughed, Yogi moving on top of her again before she could move.  
"What if someone heard that?" Mika asked in concern, imagining Gareki's face if he walked in right now.   
"No need to worry," Yogi said carelessly, glancing at the doorway. "I locked the door when I came in."  
Unable to stand the tension between them any longer, Mika reached her hand up and entwined her fingers into Yogi's soft golden hair, similar, but much darker and thicker than her own. She gripped a handful, sending a jolt through Yogi's body, and pulled his head down to her face.  
"I may have submitted to you," she said, a sudden feeling of bravery. "But don't think I'm going to go easy on you. This may be my first time, but I can guess at what will drive you crazy."  
Yogi seemed to enjoy her talking to him like this. He felt a strong lurch somewhere down below and he smashed his lips onto Mika's again, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She was right, she was not going easy on him at all. A strong battle took place between them, one moment Yogi's tongue was in charge and the next it was Mika's.   
For a first timer, she's pretty good; Yogi thought to himself as they kissed. But I wonder what would happen if I did this...  
Slowly, Yogi put his hand to Mika's neck and began to trace small circles around her throat with his fingernail. The reaction was instantaneous! Mika gasped and moaned, tilting her head backwards until her forehead was almost resting on the floor. As she did that, her hips moved upwards, involuntarily nudging Yogi's crotch.   
His body shuddered and a feeling of lust swept over him, so strong that he found himself gripping Mika's collarbones rather harder than he had intended. She didn't complain, but remembering his earlier promise not to hurt her, he loosened his grip, instead moving his hands down up to her shoulders, and starting to slide the hooded jumper down her arms.   
She sat up and helped him throw it off before she reached up and, in trying to pull Yogi's shirt over his head, instead ended up ripping it in half!  
She gasped in shock, while Yogi just laughed, shrugging what remained of his shirt onto the floor.   
Mika admired Yogi's slender, muscular body, and found herself wanting to touch him. She laid her palms on either side of his neck and stroked all down his body, feeling every inch of silky skin. By the time she reached his abdomen, Yogi was in heaven, a look of complete bliss on his face. His eyes were closed, head tilted back, mouth open slightly.   
Mika rubbed Yogi's hips gently and he let out a throaty growl, leaning towards her slightly. This combined with the ridiculously sexy sound he had just made, made Mika feel an uncontrollable urge to control him.  
She pushed him up, so they were both kneeling facing each other. She blew gently on one of his nipples, watching the spasm travel around Yogi's chest and hearing the hiss of pleasure that escaped his lips. Encouraged that she must be doing something right, she placed her lips on Yogi's collarbone and licked it slowly, all the way to the end.   
At this, she felt Yogi's hands around the back of her neck, stroking her appreciatively. Mika continued to kiss all the way down Yogi's body, until she found herself back down near the waistband of his jeans. She wasn't certain, but his jeans seemed to be a lot tighter than they had been earlier.  
Just as she was about to reach downwards to continue, Yogi's hands grabbed hers and stopped her. Mika looked up, worried she had hurt him.  
Yogi was panting slightly, but he had a cheeky smirk on his face as he pushed her down onto her back and straddled her on the carpet.   
"Your turn, don't you think?" he muttered in a low, seductive tone.   
Suddenly, long fingers were running up her stomach, pulling her t-shirt off over her head. Mika groaned softly as her shirt was discarded to reveal her white lace bra. Yogi's eyes seemed to glaze over with lust at the sight, and he reached forward greedily. But instead of removing her bra as she had been expecting, Mika felt her shorts disappearing from underneath her and then heard the soft chink of the metal buttons as they too landed amid the pile of unwanted clothes.   
Now as she lay in nothing but her matching lace underwear, she felt resent towards Yogi.  
"No fair," she pouted, starting to undo his belt. "I'm almost naked, and you're still hiding yourself."  
As the belt buckle released, Yogi's jeans fell around his ankles and he kicked them off easily revealing tight black boxers. Yogi was very aroused, she knew that much. However, if she was going to have to stay in this room for quite some time, she didn't want to hurry the process along. In fact, she wanted to make it last as long as she could, making it the best possible learning experience for her.   
Suddenly, Mika gasped loudly, feeling Yogi's hand stroking her inner thighs. This felt so good that she couldn't control herself, and she reached her hands upwards, entangling them in her own hair and gripping so hard it hurt. Her head tipped to the side, and she closed her eyes, moaning in pleasure.   
Yogi grinned, and lightened the pressure, tracing his fingers in intricate circles and patterns. This was too much for Mika. She let go completely, her stomach lurched as she wrapped her legs around Yogi's hips. His hand never stopped moving, but was now at the material of her panties, brushing against it lightly like air.  
Mika threw her head back, raising her lower body into Yogi's hand to let him know that she wanted more pressure. He obeyed her silent command and touched her harder, exploring her best he could.   
This was the closest Mika had ever been to another person, including Nai and Gareki. She had known Gareki for years and the most they had ever done was sleep back to back under the same blanket once whilst hiding in a shop doorway. Sure, that had felt great! Warm, safe, friendly, and it had certainly bonded them closer and been a very special experience. But this was different. Mika was sharing her body with Yogi, something she had never planned on sharing with anyone. She was allowing him to control her, and do whatever he wanted to her. Lying like this, with somebody on top of her; she was so vulnerable.   
And yet she trusted the man dominating her, so much, that she might just lose her virginity to him tonight. After all, he had already taken her first kiss.  
Mika's chain of thought was suddenly broken, as she felt Yogi's hand slide underneath her back and swiftly remove her bra in one sleek motion. She gasped and her hands jumped to her chest, covering herself.  
Yogi smiled and gripped her wrists, removing her hands.  
"Don't hide such a beautiful sight from me," he whispered, eventually pinning her hands down behind her head and lowering his head to her chest.  
"Yogi," Mika mumbled, slightly astonished. "But... oh!"  
She gasped as she felt Yogi's warm mouth close around the tip of her left breast. His tongue encircled the nipple, and Mika moaned in satisfaction, relaxing underneath him.   
Yogi had let go of her hands, but she hadn't noticed. Now he was free to roam her body. Still attending to her left breast with his mouth, his right hand moved to gently rub and squeeze the right one, as his left hand ventured downwards, his thumb rubbing circles on a spot that drove Mika crazy.  
She thrashed her head from side to side, her hair falling into her open mouth. She bit down on it and groaned, closing her eyes in utter bliss as she felt Yogi stimulating her entire body in perfect unison.   
Loving her reaction, Yogi was spurred on to continue, and he silently dove into her panties for skin on skin contact. Instead of being shocked as he had expected her to be, she moaned even louder at this and spread her legs a little, her panties involuntarily sliding down her legs. She kicked them off carelessly and now lay naked beneath him, enjoying the pleasure of being touched for the first time in her life.  
Yogi made sure to keep his promise not to hurt her and went slowly, keeping a light pressure until she told him otherwise. It felt strange at first, so Yogi reached his fingers up and raised his head from her chest. Mika whimpered at the abandonment, but her whine quickly turned into an exclamation as Yogi finished licking his fingers and reached back down to stroke her.   
His fingers moved easily over her now, and she was able to relish the sensation even more. Slipping a little, Yogi started to play around, making all sorts of shapes with his index and middle finger.   
Mika gasped and panted, becoming more and more aroused and creating moisture of her own.   
The pleasurable feeling deep in the pit of her stomach was growing stronger, but it peaked and threatened to explode as she felt Yogi's ring finger slip inside of her and start to move slowly in and out.   
"Ah! Gah! Yogi!" she cried out, feeling like her stomach was soaring into the sky.  
Yogi intensified the pressure with his first two fingers, now adding his thumb, and started to move a little faster in and out of her. With one final scream of ecstasy, Mika reached her climax and then sunk back down into the carpet, breathing heavily, unable to understand what had just happened.  
"What... what was that... that I just felt?" Mika asked breathlessly, looking up into Yogi's pale lilac eyes.   
"It was the best sensation a person can ever experience," Yogi replied simply, standing up and slowly starting to remove his boxers. "Fancy returning the favour?"  
The sensuous process of Yogi undressing himself had certainly made Mika want to create the same kind of amazing feeling for him, but she had absolutely no idea how to do it.  
"I... I don't know how," she stuttered, looking helplessly up at him.   
"Don't worry Mika," Yogi said kindly, caressing her chin with his fingers. "It's like I said before. Just be, live this moment to the full. I will guide you."  
"O-ok," Mika said, feeling a little unsure.  
"Now, here," Yogi started to explain, taking Mika's hand in his and wrapping her fingers around his length.   
He let out a shuddering moan at the sensation of her hand on him, but with gritted teeth, he held himself together to instruct her.  
"Grip on, not too hard, and stroke up and down. Yeah, like that. Just keep doing that, that's it," Yogi's last words were almost incoherent as his eyes slid closed.  
Mika obeyed and continued to stroke gently up and down, watching Yogi's breathing becoming more and more ragged and his wonderful, smooth chest moving rapidly up and down as he panted.  
"Ah! Bit faster darling, there we go!" Yogi asked, closing his eyes and groaning loudly, moving his hips towards Mika, his body shaking as he continued to support himself.  
Mika sped up the pace, occasionally moving her thumb over the tip of Yogi's member. This seemed to do the trick!  
Yogi let out a long, low moan and fell to his knees, head tipped right back. A few seconds later, Yogi's every breath was accompanied with a sensual moan. His entire body twitched slightly, and then he was done, releasing rather harder than was usual for him.   
After recovering, he grinned breathlessly and pinned Mika beneath him, positioning himself at her entrance.  
"You ready?" he asked, looking directly into her eyes. "Are you ready to become mine and only mine? Ready to be connected in a way you have never experienced before?"  
"I'm ready," Mika said solidly. "There's no turning back now."  
Yogi gently slid into her, staying perfectly still. However, Mika still let out a cry of pain, reaching out to grip Yogi's arm tightly.  
"I'm sorry Mika, but I have to break my promise for a little while," he said softly, kissing her face to catch the tears that had spilled out of her eyes.  
"That's ok, I trust you," Mika said, trying to manage the pain. "But it hurts."  
"I know, bear with me," Yogi whispered to her, stroking her hair gently. "It's about to get so much better. Just one more push."  
"A-alright," Mika said, preparing herself.  
Yogi made it as quick as he could, slamming through the barrier that symbolized her virginity.   
"Ahh!" Mika cried, clutching onto Yogi and wincing. "Ah... was that it? Was that all?"  
"Yes my love," Yogi crooned, kissing her gently on the lips. "It's done."  
The stabs of pain gradually lessened and turned into a dull hum of pleasure. Mika nodded to Yogi, and he slowly started to move.  
The pleasure grew, and became more and more overwhelming. Both Mika and Yogi moaned in unison, their bodies feeling warm. Mika felt complete with Yogi inside of her. They were connected in the most intimate way possible, and they were both about to share in something truly amazing.  
Yogi slowly picked up the pace, gently rocking her body on the carpet.   
"Ohh Mika, you feel so good!" Yogi groaned, closing his eyes.  
Mika was too overcome by pleasure to speak, it felt too amazing. Never in her wildest dreams had she expected sex to be this good! And she had never pictured her first time to be with Yogi, and yet now, she couldn't think of anyone else she would rather be with.  
Wave after wave of ecstasy washed over her and she found herself moaning, and thrusting her hips up to meet Yogi's.  
"Oh my god, Yogi!" Mika moaned as she felt Yogi stimulating an area that made her lose her mind completely.  
"That good, right there?" he asked, gliding over the same area.  
Mika shuddered and closed her eyes. This was the reaction Yogi wanted. He groaned softly, and continued, going deeper. Mika could feel the sensation mounting again, only stronger and better.   
"Keep going, don't stop, it's coming again!" she cried.  
Spurred on, Yogi sped up as much as possible, exhausting himself and going deeper and deeper into her. Mika moaned louder than ever and, within seconds, she had reached her climax, lowering her body back down onto the carpet and letting Yogi ride out his orgasm. After a minute, he slid out of her, and wrapped his arms around her, hugging their bodies together.  
"I think I love you Mika," he purred against her neck.  
"And you know what Yogi? Surprisingly enough, I may be falling for you too," Mika replied, smiling and closing her eyes.  
Feeling safe inside the locked room, they fell asleep together on the floor, their bodies entwined, the picture of intimacy.  
However, in another room, Captain Hirato was banging his head against his desk and cursing.  
"This is exactly why I installed video cameras into each room! Damn it Yogi, why won't you grow up?!"


End file.
